


Bring it on: the talks

by anassa_anemou



Series: Sweet Boys, Come Covered [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Contracts, Future Fic, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Non canon compliant, Poor Comunication Skills, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: It's the next day and Stiles pretends he didn't invite someone to watch him have sex, he also pretends he won't meet said person to discuss what happened. Or, Stiles has horrible communication skills when the subject is kinky sex, Derek, and his relationship with Peter and Chris.trope_bingo fill: poor communication skills





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the next day and Stiles goes back home, leaving Peter still sleeping, or possibly pretending to be asleep so that Stiles doesn’t ask him anything. His dad is already on shift, so Stiles just picks up some coffee near the loft and a bagel and heads home to take a shower. It’s pretty rare for him to linger at the loft, mostly because he still has nightmares about what happened there. 

Peter usually rolls his eyes, specially because he revamped the loft after Derek moved out into a house near Stiles’. For a few moments, the bagel dangling from his mouth as he drives, Stiles considers going to see if Derek is awake, but he really needs a shower and strangely, in the morning, he doesn’t want to discuss the scene further with Derek.

He takes his shower, cold and full of his handmade liquid soap - it’s herbal and cleans almost to his soul. Moving lazily to his room, he doesn’t bother to get dressed, just drops to the bed and goes back to sleep.

***

“Sleeping naked now?” Derek voice comes from somewhere outside the cocoon he create with his blanket and Stiles jumps in bed.

“What!?” He says inelegantly.

“Are you moving from there at some point, Stiles?” At Derek’s words, Stiles peeks out from the blanket and still doesn’t say anything. 

They stare at each other for a minute, then two, then three and Derek just huffs grumbling something about drunk people and suddenly Stiles is alone in the room. Stiles blames being half asleep, but in his head a nagging voice is yelling back “Coward!”. 

He goes back to sleep, or pretend to, a second or two later. 

Two days later he stumbles straight into Derek at the grocery store and the aisle feels incredibly small with both of them there. Stiles can’t pretend he didn’t see Derek or to just give a hello and move out of the way, especially not when Derek starts to follow him out, and then waits by the Jeep when they leave the store.

“Are you avoiding me?” Derek asks, tone part confused, part hurt.

“Of course not!” Stiles says and drops the carton of milk, the poor gallon would totally get tanked if it wasn’t for Derek’s wolfy powers saving it.

“Then you could come for dinner tonight, we can chat.” Derek’s voice is very quiet and Stiles panics, not wanting to accept and having to discuss the sex, but at the same time not wanting Derek to think they can’t hang out anymore.

“I have dinner with my dad tonight.” Just as Stiles says, Derek rebukes telling his dad told him he had a shift when Derek was in his morning run and the Sheriff was leaving for work. 

“Oh, yeah, he is pulling a double shift.” Stiles smacks his head and leans his hip against the jeep.

“If you don’t want, you don’t have to come.” Derek says, angry now, and Stiles fumbles, his arms holding Derek at shoulder and almost falling from the position he had against the car.

“No, no! Do you need me to bring anything?” Derek shakes his head with force and gives a short “See you at eight”, before leaving Stiles alone in the parking lot.

It isn’t until Derek’s Toyota is long gone that Stiles finally finishes putting what he bought away. Inside the car, making the Jeep warm, he thinks what the hell he will do tonight. And then he has the brilliant idea of calling Peter as he shifts out of the parking lot and takes off to home.

***

“You are asking me what should you do or say to keep my nephew from asking you awkward questions about the time he watched his uncle get punished, sexually?” Peter really emphasizes the last word, Stiles is sure he is smirking, and possibly rolling his eyes.

“Yeeees?” Stiles drags the word and Peter starts giggling. Fucking giggling.

“Oh, honey, really?” He continues to giggle and Stiles closes his eyes for a second, before he remembers he is driving and he can’t. “I would love to be a bee and see you fumble around this. For the life, and my brief death, I can’t imagine why you were so confident knowing he was watching and now you can’t talk about it.”

Stiles thinks about it. Besides the brief chat Peter, Chris and he had at the begging, with him agreeing to set the pace and the three of them choosing their safewords, he never discussed about what he is going to do or not do when they meet for sex. For casual sex he got the amazing technique of grunting and just going to any secluded place in the club and for Peter and Chris he started showing up at the loft, one thing leading to the other.

“I...you know, just go with the flow?” Stiles says lamely and Peter barks a laughter, giggling gone.

“Yes, dear, I know how charming you are. Chris and I just tumbled into you, naked and panting.” Peter says and Stiles doesn’t say that was just once, or maybe three times. “Just go there, get him drunk again and plan for next time.”

Stiles says goodbye and turns his phone off. Why would Peter really be helpful? With a groan he turns to park the jeep. He can put his grocery away and then he can decide how to tell Derek he can’t really come. Maybe he can say he has diarrhea?


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles jumps from one foot to the other, and finally knocks on the door. Derek opens it a minute later, yellow apron with polka dots in sight and a grumpy face - normally Stiles would just barge in. Derek pulls him in for a manly one sided hug, and then releases him and Stiles shuffles behind him to the small kitchen.

The house is made in pale colors, reminiscent from the old, sweet lady, that lived there before her kids decided she needed to move closer to them, three towns over. Derek didn’t change much around, only the couch that was too old and uncomfortable, for a new, light grey, one. Stiles likes the kitchen best, it’s open and bright, if a bit small and Derek looks right at home.

“Is that curly fries?” Stiles asks when he spots the Abbey's to-go bag. 

“You wouldn’t shut up last time about it, so I decided to buy them, to go with the chicken.” Stiles can see that Derek is making fried chicken and his special sauce on the side.

Derek’s food isn’t fancy, but is super spicy and delicious. When Stiles asked where he learned, he was surprised to know Peter was the one to teach a ten year old Derek the basics. That was then, when, to Stiles, Peter was still mostly creep and evil, and Stiles was in college. While Stiles wasn’t that far, Derek would come to visit Cora and see Stiles, as they shared a room, too.

“Did Cora say if she is coming home soon?” Stiles asks, remembering she had a job in New York, but wanted to spend a few days with Derek before going back to LA.

“She got held up, it seems this guy wants her to manage a collection, to sell here in California, but first they want her to catalogue everything.” Derek has a small frown in his forehead and Stiles knows is because Cora been traveling longer each time she leaves for New York and he is afraid she will move there and they won’t see each other anymore.

“You could go see her, righ? The apartment there has the space and you guys can at least grab dinner and talk easier if you are in the same zip code.” 

“Maybe. I’ll call her. I don’t want to get in the way.” Derek moves around the kitchen and tells Stiles to sit, the food is all there on the table. “Do you want a Mountain Dew or Coke?”  
Stiles freezes and splutters he wants a Coke, really wanting to say wine, or whiskey or tequila. Derek smirks at him, as if reading his mind and sits too, grabbing two Coke’s from the fridge. They eat quietly for a few minutes, Derek eyes going round from the food to Stiles, and then back to his plate.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t need it.” Derek says with a small smile and Stiles feels himself deflate.

“I don’t know what you are talking about it.” Stiles shoves a big piece of chicken in his mouth and pretends not to see and hear Derek sighing. 

“Drunk Stiles was much better at telling me what he wanted.” Derek laughs when Stiles throws a bone to his head and misses by a foot. 

“Drunk Stiles is a moron.” Stiles laughs too and Derek just nudges his feet to the side and suddenly they are ok. 

It’s not until Stiles is back at his house, full of yummy food he considers what Peter said: “...and plan for next time.” Stiles planned for this one time, Derek seemed into wanting to see and now, WTF?

Chris really needs to get back, so Stiles can talk about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles has his feet on the center table, a Reese’s cup in his mouth and two lovers staring at him with serious faces. Chris is back from his conference, a little more quiet than before he went and Stiles almost feels guilty. Peter is just pretending not to fidget, and Stiles knows is because he almost breaks into hives when feelings are involved.

“I thought we should sit and make a proper contract, we discussed before, but we never actually made the document.” What Chris isn’t saying is that he mentioned several times and that Stiles was too eager to start and that Peter was too eager not to talk. “We have a couple of rules in place, can you repeat them, Peter?” 

Chris is good at this, he talked briefly about his past adventures and put the rules in place, even if Stiles and Peter tried to distract him. Peter looks away, bored expression in his face, except Stiles can see a little twitch in his left eye - Peter almost never has nervous signs in his face.

“Number one, Stiles indicates the pace, if he wants or not to do something, preferably setting the scene himself or giving the turn to one of us. Number two, we all safeword if we are uncomfortable, in pain, overwhelmed, or in any other feeling that needs to stop the scene; a scene can restart, even if a safeword stopped it, if the feelings are addressed and proper pause is given. Number three, wolfsbane, mountain ash, and any other restrictions will only be used in extreme situations; in punishments only pre-approved and tested methods will be used; no permanent injuries, body modifications or transformation will be used in play. Number four, aftercare is essential and obligatory.” Peter tone is almost robotic and Stiles looks away from him. 

“We didn’t create a rule for this, adding someone else into the play, so Stiles wasn’t exactly wrong or punishable on this terms, but I would prefer to been warned beforehand.” Chris pauses and looks directly at Peter, hand coming to touch his elbow and make Peter look back at him.“Were you uncomfortable with Derek watching the scene or not knowing about it?” 

Peter refuses to look at them for a few minutes, then he sighs. He turns first to look at Stiles and then at Chris, and finally he gets up, moving to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When he comes back he mentions for Chris to sit beside Stiles, and sits by himself in the couch he and Chris were occupying. 

“I’m surprised Derek decided to watch in it and curious to know how Stiles convinced him, however I wasn’t uncomfortable by it. It may come as a surprise, by I’m not self conscious or ashamed of my sex life.” Peter pauses, finishes the glass of water and puts it on top of the table. “Now, how did you feel, Christopher?” Peter asks almost leering, but his face is still strangely blank.

“I’m not sure, Derek continues to be for me what you have been for Stiles for a long time: the creep werewolf that keeps appearing in my life, but I’m not remotely interested in.” Stiles snorts at Chris answer.

“I always found Peter sexy, and he continues to be a creep.” Stiles looks fondly a Peter and adds. “Now he is just my creep.” 

“You love me so.” Peter gives a brief smile and turns back at Chris. “I’m not interested in actually having sex with Derek, but I don’t mind him watching. If either you or Stiles wants to have sex with him, be my guess. ” Peter stays quiet after it and Stiles decides to tell his piece.

“Derek knew we were together and when I mentioned what I was planning, I saw he was interested.” Chris asks him why was him talking about their relationship and Stiles looks at him as if he has three heads. “Derek and I are friends.”

“You forget Derek been smelling Stiles butt, like a horny pup, since he can back to Beacon Hills. They also pined through all of Stiles’ college years, Cora still complains about the perpetual arousal around their apartment in LA.” Peter says with a air of superiority and Stiles looks gobsmacked. 

“We weren’t pinning!” He shouts and Chris quirks a eyebrow at him, asking silently to know more about. “We are friends, and Derek came to see Cora on the weekends. We bonded over Cora’s charming skull-cracking personality and tequila, his was laced, of course.”

Chris pinches his nose and Stiles is almost sure he is regretting this conversation. In some sick part of his brain, Stiles likes to see Chris squirm - he is an adult know, and he really enjoys having power over the people who kept shoving him into walls, and cars, and anything else when they wanted to intimidate him. 

“Are you going to start a relationship with Derek?” Chris says with a hard face and it’s Stiles time to squirm.

“Ah...no?”

“So sure, darling! The peak of confidence.” Peter smirks at him and his eyes flash blue when Chris tells him to cut it off the attitude. 

“Stiles?” Chris asks again and Stiles sighs, why does he have to talk about this?

“We are friends and that’s it.” Stiles finishes it lamely and Chris nods, getting he won’t be able to get more information at the moment.

“Just let us know if you plan for him to watch again, or do anything else that involves one of us. That’s a rule for anyone else. ” Chris says with finality and leaves Stiles and Peter alone, opting for a shower.

“Do you...” Stiles stops and considers what to say to Peter. 

“Stiles, I don’t get off on having my nephew jerk off to me. I get off on the rush of someone watching me, I was also completely out of my head, which is great, it means great sex. And I love sex.” Peter says with a devious smile and pats his knee, clear invitation for Stiles to come and sit on it. “You were a devious little minx, and I love it.”

Stiles lets Peter pull him for a kiss, messy and sloppy, just as Peter wants, until he rests his head in Peter’s shoulder. Peter smells so good, he almost wants to squirm and rub his ass against the heat of Peter’s cock, but he doesn’t, not when Peter is willing to talk.

“You are mine, when we are here at the loft, when you ask me to punish you or when you just want to have amazing sex, and I’m yours, but out there you are still your own person, darling. If you want to have Derek or anyone else, that’s up to you. We aren’t mates, and we have Chris too, so whatever it is that you keep on stumbling upon when you think about Derek and sex, just let go, I’m the only one marvelous enough to be the drama queen.” Stiles snorts at him and kisses Peter again, this time dirtier.

“Such an inspiring speech. Almost got it right.” Chris is watching them from the stairs, he is still dressed in the clothes he was when he left them to, supposedly, shower. 

Stiles nods and bites at Peter’s neck, making the werewolf growl. He will decide about Derek another time, now he is interested in Peter fucking just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> No kink sex, I'm sad, but also happy: It's 2017 and I'm finally writing and post regularly, yey!  
> Next on this series: More feelings, yahoo.


End file.
